


The Movie or Fun with Nacho Cheese

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Copying over one of my first attempts at writing smut around 15 years ago. Did some minor reformatting but other than that I left it as it was. Please enjoy this little bit of nostalgia.





	The Movie or Fun with Nacho Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Copying over one of my first attempts at writing smut around 15 years ago. Did some minor reformatting but other than that I left it as it was. Please enjoy this little bit of nostalgia.

The Movie or Fun With Nacho Cheese  
BY : Shiara_Ramone  
Category: Fruits Basket > Yaoi - Male/Male

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or make any money off of its writing.

“So, what movie are we going to see?” Yuki asked as he followed his date to the  
box-office line.

 

“Win A Date With Tad Hamilton,” came the reply from the black and white haired boy as he took Yuki’s hand in his.

 

“I didn't think you went for that kind of thing.” Yuki teased knowing he would get under the other boy's skin, “Are you going soft on me Haru?”

“Just you wait my pretty, I’ll show you just how soft I've gotten,” Haru growled as they stepped up to the window and got their tickets, “are you  
hungry?”

Yuki looked at the concession stand they were coming up on, “I am a little hungry,” he confessed.

 

“I’m getting nachos, get whatever you want.”  
“I'll just have a box of cookie dough drops and split a drink with you if that's okay.”

Haru nodded as he ordered the desired items and helped Yuki carry them into the theater. “Let's sit in the back.”

“Why do you want to sit in the back?” Yuki asked just a little suspicious of the other boy’s motive.

 

“More private.”

Yuki rolled his eyes as he followed Haru up the stairs to the very last row in the theater and settled in to the seat he was pushed into. Haru dropped down beside him and leaned close to Yuki in his seat. Too close, Yuki decided,  
scooting away. Popping a cookie dough drop into his mouth, Yuki smiled happily, and turned his attention towards the movie screen. The theater lights dimmed and the previews began to play.

"Are those good?" Haru wondered, noticing the smile. Yuki rarely smiled, but when he did it drove Haru completely mad. Yuki was irresistible on a daily basis, but when Yuki smiled, or ever better when he laughed, Yuki was tempting  
beyond all logic.

"Yes, they're good. They are very good. Would you like one?" Yuki offered,  
pulling a candy out of the box and holding it out to Haru.

"I’d love one." Haru answered, wrapping his lips around both the candy and Yuki’s fingers and gently sucking.

"Haru!" Yuki protested with a blush, but allowed the gray eyed boy to suckle his fingers for just a moment, before pulling his hand away.

"Yes, those are very good. Do you think I could have another?" Haru asked  
wickedly, and Yuki s blush deepened.

 

"Well... okay..." he said, giving him another one, but this time dropping it in his hand. He noticed Haru's disappointment, but decided not to worry about it as the show began to start.

"Hey, Yuki, you want some of my nachos?" Haru asked, picking up the plastic ytray. "They're actually pretty good."

 

"Really?" asked Yuki. He took a small chip and ate it. It was a little hot, but not that bad. He was about to eat another but Haru took it out of his reach.

"What are you up to now?"

Just a bit of fun during the boring parts. he replied picking up a cheese covered chip and holding it in front of Yuki’s mouth. “Here, eat this.”  
Yuki smiled slightly as he took the chip in his mouth and lightly bit the fingers holding the treat. “You know you really shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you,” Haru whispered in Yuki’s ear before licking and nipping slightly at the appendage  
causing the other boy to gasp at the sensation.  
“Haru, what are you doing?”

“Having fun like I told you.”

“S-stop please.” Yuki said as he started to tremble slightly at the sensations.

 

Haru smiled to himself as he settled back into his seat and ate the chips as the movie played. About halfway through the movie, he had finished all the chips, but there still was quite a lot of cheese left in the tray. Suddenly he had  
an idea about what to do with the excess dairy product. 

Yuki jerked as he felt Haru’s hand pulling up his shirt, “What are you doing!!!” he whispered harshly as he felt something slightly slimy and hot on his stomach.

 

“Just seeing how much fun I can have with the nacho cheese.” Haru replied as he moved the armrest between their seats up so he could lick the cheese off the flat firm stomach of the object of his affection. His smile grew bigger as he heard Yuki hiss in pleasure as he moved his ministrations up his body until he was gently sucking the cooling substance off hard brown nipples.

“H-haru did you go black on me?” Yuki asked as he felt himself reacting to his date’s ministrations.

“Why my pretty, did you want the nice boy to hold your hand all night?” he asked nipping at the hardened brown nubs.

At that point Yuki had given up trying to fight Haru off and gave into the moment. He felt Haru’s hands running lightly down his stomach as surprisingly soft lips touched his. Suddenly warning bells went off in his head as he felt the hands start to undo his belt. “No.” Yuki said into the mouth that was pressed against his, but the attentions didn’t stop as the hands continued on unzipping his pants and reaching inside his underwear to caress the semi hard member inside, “H-haru, what are you doing?”

 

“I wonder how the cheese would taste here? Haru smiled as he pulled the desired object out of its restraint and dribbled the yellow substance over the head allowing it to dribble down slightly.

 

“Har... Yuki couldn’t finish the name as he gasped at the shock of the warm wet tongue on the underside of his hardening dick. Haru himself grinned as he continued his work, knowing that Yuki was enjoying this just as much as he was, if not more. He heard a quiet and muffled  
moan from said boy. Looking up slightly, he saw that Yuki was trying to keep as quiet as he could by holding a hand over his mouth. But he wasn't going to be quiet for very long, not if Haru had his way. He continued lapping the rivlets of  
cheese off the now fully erect shaft until he heard Yuki s muffled squeak when he had rubbed slightly against the head. Haru knew that Yuki wouldn't stay quiet for much longer, so he decided to see how loud he could make him  
scream. He kept licking around, never touching where he knew his love wanted  
him to until he heard the words he wanted.

 

“Haru please!” Yuki hissed as he felt pain from his need and impatience at Haru for not giving him release. Haru just smiled as he finally lapped the cheese off of the sensitive head  
before taking Yuki into his mouth fully. He had slight difficulty relaxing his throat for his lover’s size, but he could only moan at the feeling once he achieved his goal.

 

Feeling the moan coming from Haru s throat sent electric shocks up Yuki’s spine as he began to move trying to find a way to relieve himself of his need, but firm hand held his hips firmly back in the seat as Haru’s talented mouth worked wonders on him.  
Hearing Yuki's many failed attempts at being completely quiet, Haru knew that he was close, so he decided to give his love what he knew the other boy had wanted for a while. Taking him completely in again, Haru moaned and ran  
his tongue along the underside of Yuki s shaft.  
“HARU!!!!” Yuki screamed as he felt himself release his load into the other boy s throat. To his surprise, Haru sucked and swallowed it all before coming upfor a kiss.

 

“Yuik? Haru!” they heard a familiar voice come from in front of them.

 

Haru looked down, “Hello Ayame, Shigure, what brings you here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, but I think I already know.” Shigure said looking at the two boys. Yuki was blushing furiously as Haru talked to the older men calmly.  
“So, how was Haru?” Aya asked Yuki seeing his brother's discomfort.

“Shut up,” Yuki replied as he redressed himself and turned to Haru, “can we go?”

“Sure, see you boys later.”Haru said as he led Yuki out of the theater and back to his apartment, “I suppose you want to shower after the snack at  
the theater.”

Yuki nodded as Haru handed him a towel and showed him to the bathroom which happened to be in his bedroom. He couldn't believe what had  
happened at the movie and as he washed, he wondered if he could ever get Haru to do something like that again. It had felt weird at first, but after a bit, he had actually enjoyed it even if his perverted cousin and brother had heard.  
Coming out of the bathroom in just the towel, he found Haru coming into the. bedroom with a bowl. “What's that for?”

 

“Well”, Haru replied smiling, “after all that cheese, I felt hungry for some desert, so I thought we'd have some pudding.”

 

Yuki could only smile back as he knew what would be coming next. If they kept this up, he’d never be clean again.


End file.
